La Noche Anterior
by Ralf Jones
Summary: Para Spencer las fiestas no eran importantes, pero a la mañana siguien gracias a cierta chica de cabello bicolor, el ruso descubre que tal vez las fiestas no son tan malas.


Este fic es para que sepan que todavía estoy al pendiente de BeyBlade, ya tenia rato que no subía otra historia, espera les guste.

* * *

**La Noche Anterior**

Spencer abrió los ojos lentamente, al mirar el reloj en la pared se dio cuenta de algo, había dormido mas de la cuenta " 10:19...que raro, siempre me levanto a las 6:00 en punto " sin mas salió de la cama para darse una ducha y vestirse.

Una vez que estaba listo salió de su habitación, era una suerte que cada miembro de el equipo tenia su propia habitación, así no tenia que esperar a que su compañero de habitación se levantara y el caso seria mucho peor si su compañero fuera Bryan ya que si se atreviera a levantarlo perdería la vida en el intento.

Sin mas se dirigió la lobby del hotel, donde de seguro se toparía con Tala o Bryan, sin embargo al entrar a elevador se topo con quien menos esperaba " ¡ Buenos días ! " saludo la persona mientras que Spencer solo asintió entrando al elevador, por alguna razón la chica a su lado le sonreía.

" Y...¿ dormiste bien ? " pregunto nuevamente " Si... " fue la única respuesta del ruso, ante esto la chica guardo silencio un momento " Anoche estabas mas animado " murmuro, fue entonces cuando la realización lo golpeo como mazo en la cabeza, como fue que se pudo olvidar de lo sucedido ( Ella fue la chica con la que estuve hablando anoche ).

- FLASH BACK -

Spencer movía su mirada de lado a lado, mirando a cada persona que se encontraba en el salón, esa noche se celebraba el fin del campeonato, casi todos los equipos estaban presentes, la mayoría se encontraba felicitando a Tyson por su victoria mientras que otros se divertían bailando o hablando.

Por su parte Tala y el resto de su equipo se encontraban alejados de la gente como de costumbre, siempre solos, sin embargo uno de ellos faltaba, Kai, el no se había presentado y no había esperanzas de que apareciera.

" Estaré en el jardín " hablo calladamente Spencer a lo que Tala solo asintió, sin mas salió del salón, lentamente se dirigió a las puertas de madera que conducían al pequeño jardín interior del hotel, no era un lugar muy visitado pero al menos ahí estaría completamente solo.

O eso pensaba, justo cuando se disponía a tomar asiento en una de las tantas bancas, noto que había otra persona sentada en una banca mas adelante, una chica al parecer, tenia cabello bicolor, una parte era color naranja mientras la otra era color café castaño.

Al parecer estaba mirando las estrellas ya que su mirada estaba centrada hacia arriba, Spencer estaba seguro de que ella no lo había visto, ( Yo e visto a esa chica en algún lado ) pensó mientras la miraba fijamente, ella estaba vistiendo una minifalda y una blusa ambas de color azul.

Sin tiempo que perder, Spencer se acerco a ella, el único ruido audible era el del pasto siendo aplastado bajo sus botas, al parecer esto llamo la atención de la chica ya que de inmediato su vista se poso sobre el ruso.

A pesar de eso Spencer siguió avanzando " Tu eres parte del equipo de Kai ¿ no es así ? " pregunto mientras miraba al ruso que ahora estaba frente a ella " Si..." fue lo único que dijo, lo que causo una sonrisa de nerviosismo por parte de la chica " Tu eres parte del equipo llamado Dynastia-F " dijo el ruso en voz clara " Así es, mi nombre es Julia...Julia Fernández " dijo levantando una mano para saludarlo " Spencer... " dijo el ruso al tiempo que tomaba la mano de la chica para saludarla.

" ¿ Que haces aquí afuera ? " pregunto la chica de cabello bicolor " Solo quería estar solo " respondió el ruso " Pues creo que no estas solo ¿ verdad ? " comento con una carcajada, a lo que Spencer solo asintió.

" Oye¿ te puedo hacer una pregunta ? " volvió a hablar Julia " Si..." respondió mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella " ¿ Porque ustedes son tan callados , es decir, nunca e visto que hablen mucho " hablo la chica mientras observaba a Spencer.

Pasando una mano por su cabello color café y dando un suspiro de resignación, el ruso se dispuso a contestarle " Todos nosotros pasamos nuestra infancia en una abadía, ya que no teníamos padres, ahí nos entrenaban diariamente para ser bey luchadores y los que no tenían la fuerza para resistir eran...bueno eliminados del programa de entrenamiento " pauso un momento para ver la cara de Julia, la cual ahora tenia toda su atención en lo que el estaba contando " Todos nosotros pasamos la mayoría de nuestra vida en ese lugar, todos excepto Kai ya que el se escapo mucho antes, desde ese momento todos lo odiamos ya que nos había abandonado, pero aunque ahora lo neguemos, yo se que Tala, Bryan, Ian ya lo perdonaron ".

Julia estaba muy impactada, si realmente Spencer y todo su equipo habían pasado por eso, era de esperarse que todos fueran tan fríos " Bueno... en algo estamos igual " comento la chica, al oír esto Spencer volvió su vista hacia ella " Yo y Raúl tampoco teníamos padres, la gente que has visto con nosotros es nuestra unica familia " termino la chica mirando a Spencer quien solo asintió " Al menos tu tienes buenos recuerdos de tu infancia " comento el ruso, a lo que Julia solo asintió con una sonrisa.

Mientras los dos conversaban la noche se ponía mas fría, lo que Julia no tardo en notar ya que solo tenia una blusa puesta " Toma..." murmuro el ruso removiendo su chaqueta color café y poniéndola sobre los hombros de Julia para cubrirla del frió " Gracias..." dijo la chica acomodando la chaqueta la cual debido al tamaño la envolvía completamente.

" ¿ Tu no tienes frió ? " comento notando que el ahora solo vestía una camisa negra, la cual a su modo de ver no proporcionaba mucho calor " Yo estoy acostumbrado al frió, tu tienes mas posibilidades de enfermar " respondió Spencer.

Dos horas pasaron mientras ellos conversaban, Spencer continuo con sus relatos sobre su vida en la abadía y Julia le contaba detalles de las cosas que ella y su hermano hacían, para su propia sorpresa Spencer se descubrió a si mismo escuchando lo que Julia decía con mucha atención, lo que no era normal ya que en otra situación simplemente la ignoraría.

Finalmente todo llego a un final, la música dentro del salón paro de repente, la fiesta ya había acabado, era tiempo de marcharse " Bueno...creo que debo volver a mi habitación " comento la chica poniéndose de pie seguida por Spencer.

Spencer solo asintió " Fue divertido hablar contigo, hacia tiempo que no hablaba con alguien y que esa persona escuchara cada palabra " dijo la chica, a lo que el ruso solo asintió.

Rápidamente removió la chaqueta que Spencer le había ofrecido para devolverla " Gracias " murmuro la chica ( Vaya que es alto, a pesar de que yo soy alta solo llego a la altura de su pecho ) pensó mirándolo " Gracias por la compañía " dijo la chica al tiempo de que se ponía de puntitas para alcanzar a darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Tras esto dio media vuelta y desapareció tras la puerta de madera, la misma por donde Spencer había entrado, mientras tanto Spencer todavía estaba un poco aturdido por el beso que ella le había dado en la mejilla.

Una carcajada lo saco de sus pensamientos " Ya puedes salir Kai " dijo en voz alta Spencer mientras miraba hacia la puerta que daba hacia el lobby " Ya me habías notado " contesto Kai al tiempo que salía de atrás de un árbol " Me sorprende que andes escuchando conversaciones que no te incumben " comento Spencer mientras lo miraba seria mente.

" La escuche de pura casualidad, la razón por la que llegue tarde fue porque tuve que ir por Mariam, ya que le prometí traerla a la fiesta, pero después de un rato me aburrí y salí al jardín y fue por eso que me tope con ustedes " explico el ruso-japonés

" Se siente raro ¿ no es así ? " pregunto Kai " A que te refieres " dijo Spencer no entendiendo el punto de la pregunta " Apuesto a que tu cabeza es una maraña de pensamientos y tu corazón esta latiendo rápidamente " explico Kai mientras que Spencer solo lo observaba

" Así me sentí yo cuando mire por primera vez a Mariam " en ese momento Kai dio la media vuelta " Te daré un consejo, no dejes que tu pasado afecte tu futuro...a mi me costo aprender eso " al decir eso al igual que Julia desapareció tras la puerta del lobby.

- FIN DEL FLASH BACK -

Spencer volvió a la realidad al sentir que alguien lo estaba moviendo, girando su cabeza descubrió a Julia mirándolo con cara de preocupación " ¿ Estas bien ? " pregunto la chica, a lo que Spencer solo asintió.

" Sabes...es una lastima que mañana tenga que partir " comento Julia " ¿ Porque ? " pregunto con curiosidad el ruso mientras la miraba, antes de que ella pudiera contestar las puertas del elevador se abrieron revelando el lobby " Porque pasara largo tiempo antes de que te vuelva a ver, extrañare conversar contigo " dijo con una sonrisa de alguna manera triste.

" No te preocupes, tenemos todo este día " hablo el ruso en voz firme " Tienes razón " agrego Julia " ¿ Ya desayunaste ? " pregunto la chica " No..." dijo Spencer, entonces Julia lo tomo de la mano dirigiéndolo hacia la salida del hotel.

Pero antes de llegar a la salida se tomaron con Hilary, Tyson, Mariam y Kai, los cuales los siguieron con la mirada, fue entonces cuando Kai hablo " ¡ Oye Spencer ! " grito el ruso-japonés, de inmediato Spencer poso su mirada en Kai, el cual ahora tenia un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Mariam " ¡ El pasado no afecta el futuro ¿ entendido ! " al decir esto una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de Kai.

Spencer solo pudo hacer una cosa, sonreír " ¡ No... no lo hace ! " respondió al tiempo que el y Julia salían del hotel " ¿ De que hablaba ? " pregunto Julia con curiosidad " De nada " contesto el ruso mientras el y Julia se perdían entre la gente de las calles.

Mientras tanto en las puertas del hotel, un sonriente Kai miraba a los dos desaparecer entre la gente " ¿ Porque sonríes ? " le pregunto Mariam " Porque Spencer ya tiene forma de olvidarse de su pasado, ahora solo faltan tres " respondió mientras se daba la media vuelta " Oh...Kai " murmuro Mariam ( De verdad le preocupan sus compañeros ).

Fin...

* * *

Espero les haiga gustado, espero sus criticas o felicitaciones, chao 


End file.
